


All You Had To Do Was Stay

by buckysbih



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Happy Ending, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Kissing in the Rain, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysbih/pseuds/buckysbih
Summary: EJ and Ricky had been dating ever since the winter musical ended EJ’s senior year, but when he was leaving for New York, he decided it would be best to break things off. After New York does not work out, EJ finds himself back in Salt Lake City, which means back in Ricky’s life. How will Ricky react to the boy who broke his heart?
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	All You Had To Do Was Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be cheesy and horrible because this is my first ever published story but rj has just inspired me, ya know? Anyways, here’s this non edited little thing I did based off a post on tumblr saying All You Had to do Was Stay by queen Taylor herself is an rj song, and I agree so I wrote this. Yeah okay, enjoy :)

If he was being completely honest, EJ was nervous as hell. It had now been six months since the boy had graduated from East High, and exactly five since he ended things with the perfect Ricky Bowen. At the time he thought it was the right thing to do, since he was moving to New York to go to an acting school and did not want the younger boy to miss out on his senior year. 

But now five months later, after dropping out of college and moving back to Salt Lake City, he realized that had been a HUGE mistake. He missed Ricky so fucking much and what made it worse was the fact that most of his friends were still cold towards him because of the breakup. The only people he had kept in contact with after graduation were Gina, and of course Ashlyn. Other than them, everyone else hated him. So when Gina texted EJ and asked him to come to the winter musical “The Little Mermaid,” his immediate reaction was no.

“Come on EJ, they don’t hate you! They would be so happy if you surprised them. Everyone misses you so fucking much and it’s so obvious. Even you know who.” Gina said through FaceTime with her classic smirk, just as annoying on the phone as in person. “I can’t Gina, it’s his last winter musical and I don’t want to ruin it for him.” EJ said, folding his laundry into their color coded piles. “He won’t even know you’re there until after the show, you know no one can see into the audience while on stage,” Gina said. She did have a point, and he would love to go see her, Ash, and the rest of the cast perform and see how Miss Jenn was. And see Ricky. “Ok fine.” he said, sighing. “YAY OH MY GOD!” she screamed, causing the phone to make a weird crackling noise. “Chill, you’re gonna break my speakers,” EJ joked, smiling at her excitement. “Okay but it has to be a surprise, so don’t tell anyone,” she said, glaring at him. “I’m pretty sure all of them have blocked my number anyways.” Gina rolled her eyes, bidding goodbye and hanging up the phone, probably to text Nini. Yeah, that was a thing. And he was so happy for them, being that it took a thousand years for them to get together. 

And that’s how he found himself here, in the side row of the school theater, making small talk with a few of the kids he recognized from when he still was a student. The room had a light buzz of nervous parents and anxious students, and he felt nostalgic of how he used to feel before shows, and how college ruined them for him. 

Soon the lights began to dim, and the boat and crew came out to start the first scene. The intro to fathoms below began, and that’s when he saw Ricky. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the younger boy with his perfect curls and perfect hair and shit, he was the perfect fit for Eric. And it was at this very moment, EJ realized he’d fucked up, cause now he had to sit through two painfully long hours of watching Ricky pretend to be in love with his best friends girlfriend when he really wanted him to be in love with him. He fell back into his seat, remembering the night where he ruined the best thing in his life...

__

flashback

“Hey, babe, what’s wrong? You seem off,” Ricky said, running his hands through EJ’s hair, who was trying his hardest not to cry. He only had two days left in SLC, and he had finally decided what he had to do, but he sure as hell didn’t want or know how to do it. It’s best for Ricky, his mind would say. And he was sure of it. He didn’t want Ricky to waste his last year of high school wondering if his boyfriend who was 2,000 miles away was being loyal, even though EJ knew he would never cheat on Ricky, he knew that Ricky would be afraid because of what happened with his parents. 

EJ sat up, closing his eyes, mentally preparing himself for what had to be said. As soon as he opened them and saw Ricky’s worried expression, the water works escaped. “Baby, baby, it’s okay,” Ricky soothed, rubbing his hands on the older boys back. EJ pushed him away, standing up from the bed. He could see the tears start to brim in Ricky’s eyes, but he had to say it now before it was too late and he never left. “I’m leaving and I know you said that we can make it work but I don’t want you spending your last year worrying about me and spending money to see me and god knows it’s college and i’m not going to have money to see you and - I think we should break up,” he said, feeling nauseous. Ricky stood up, grabbing his hand, the tears starting to fall from his eyes too. God, they were such a mess. “No, I will be okay. We will be okay. We’re in this for the long game remember. You and I, always and forever. Babe, we can talk about this,” he pleaded, wiping the tears from the older boys eyes as he let his own fall. EJ shook his, head, stepping back from him, and wrapping his arms around himself. “It’s over, Ricky. I’m sorry but I can’t be a burden for you in your last year of high school.” 

EJ walked back up to Ricky, taking him in one last time. He cupped his cheek and kissed him, the kiss wet from tears that stung with heartbreak and guilt. He pulled away quickly, before Ricky could even process, and opened the bedroom door and left. “Hey EJ, what’s u- oh my gosh are you okay?” Mr. Bowen asked. EJ shook his head. “No, and I don’t know if I ever will be again. Goodbye Mr. Bowen, thank you for everything. Truly,” he said, leaving the house and walking to his car parked in front. 

Mr. Bowen stood in shock for a few mere seconds, before he ran up to Ricky’s room. He stopped in front of the door, hearing the loud sobs coming from inside. “Rick, can you let me in?” Mr. Bowen asked. He heard a few hiccups and a door unlocking, and what he was met with shattered his heart. The boy was soaked in tears, and his cheeks were red and puffy. As soon as his dad gave him a pitying look, the tears began to fall again. He sank to the floor and his dad quickly followed, engulfing the broken boy in his arms. “It will be okay,” the man said. But would it?

__

EJ was fucking miserable. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a bit. Seeing Gina perform Under the Sea and Nini Part of Your World was wonderful, but also seeing Ricky was miserable. Especially when he looked so happy, and he felt the total opposite. See, I was right, he is happier without you, his mind said. He hit his head with the playbill in his hand, trying to make the thoughts stop. Soon, Act One came to an end, with Ashlyn giving a badass performance of Poor Unfortunate Soul, leaving to a well deserved standing ovation. She left the stage and the act quickly finished, the house lights coming on. Families began to leave to buy concessions and use the bathrooms before the next act started, while EJ just mindlessly scrolled through his phone. A few kids he recognized from water polo said hi when walking up the aisle, but mostly he was just ignored. Crazy how different people treated you after you’ve left high school. He heard a microphone tap and assumed one of the drama kids was messing around per usual, but when he looked up that was not at all what he saw.

“Um...hi, I’m Ricky Bowen. I’m Eric in the show, but you all already know that haha... Anyways, I’m going to perform a song I wrote a couple months ago for you guys while we wait for the next act. So yeah, here goes,” he said, arranging his guitar. He strummed a soft intro, as the room started to quiet down. 

♫ People like you always want back  
the love they gave away  
And people like me wanna believe you when you say you've changed ♫

EJ was stunned, and could already feel the tears brimming in his eyes. A few months ago meant this song was about him. And shit, that hurts. He listened to Ricky’s voice continue the song, entranced by it.

♫ The more I think about it now the less I know  
All I know is that you drove us off the road ♫

EJ hated being here, felt like he was hearing something he wasn't supposed to. He noticed Gina on the side of the stage mouthing sorry, and he glared at her through tears. He was definitely going to give her a piece of his mind. However, his attention was put back on Ricky when he heard his next words.

♫ Stay, hey, all you had to do was stay  
Had me in the palm of your hand  
Then, why'd you had to go and lock me out when I let you in ♫

He looked up from the guitar, seeming to be looking for the audiences reactions. He smiled and then his eyes locked on his. He looked back down at his guitar, and EJ was confused. And then a second later, Ricky jerked his head back up, making direct eye contact with him. He stopped playing, completely stunned. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, until EJ started to notice the other's in the audience were also following Ricky's gaze to him. He looked down and sank into his seat, embarassed. Then the strumming started again, yet more nervous than it had been before. He caught back up with the song, starting on the second verse.

♫ Stay, hey, now you say you want it  
Back now that it's just too late  
Well could've been easy ♫

EJ could hear and see the tears in the younger boys eyes, and he was one hundred percent sure that everyone else in the room could see his own. Ricky started to slow down, ending the song.

♫ Let me remind you this was what you wanted (oh oh oh)  
You ended it  
You were all I wanted (oh oh oh)  
But not like this ♫

__

Ricky waved at the audience and left the stage in a second, sobbing. He ran to the bathroom as fast as he could, pushing past Gina who was throwing out sorry’s and Nini who was trying to hug him. He needed to be alone. He locked himself in the farthest stall, and let the tears finally fall freely. He hugged himself tight, shivering from the thousands of emotions going through his mind. What he definitely did not want to hear at that moment was the sound of the cause of it all, but yet his voice filled the silent room. 

“Ricky...are you in here?” He thought maybe, just maybe if he stayed silent he would leave, except his body acted otherwise, letting out an extremely loud hiccup. He heard footsteps walk to the front of the stall, and held his breath as he heard the older boy put his hand on the door. “Ricky, baby, please let me in,” EJ pleaded. 

Ricky suddenly got filled with rage, and he pushed the stall door open, startling EJ making him stumble backwards. “I am not your fucking baby. I am Ricky Bowen and I have been through hell and back because of you and- I can’t deal with this right now. I have to go get ready for act two. “Ricky, Act 2 started 10 minutes ago. Seb is going on as Eric now,” EJ said, guiltily. Ricky shook his head, furious. “You really had to come back and ruin things for me. Ruined my show, ruined my chance at a music scholarship, ruined my -“ “Music scholarship? What are you talking about?” “There was a music agent in the audience listening to my song I wrote about you you dick and I fucking started crying. CRYING! Because of you. I fucking hate you”, Ricky shouted, instantly regretting it. EJ looked shocked and hurt, and shit he felt really bad. “Wait no- i didn’t mean-“ “No, I get it. I’d hate me to. I just wanted to let you know I’m heading out and yeah. Bye Ricky.” 

EJ quickly turned to leave the bathroom, and suddenly Ricky needed to be near him. It was like all of his anger had vanished and now just wanted to hold him. He chased EJ out lobby doors, where it was raining. Of course it was. How fucking cliche.

“I don’t hate you,” Ricky shouted as EJ started to get in his car. He stopped, looking up at Ricky, who was now soaked from head to toe. “I don’t hate you either,” EJ said, starting to get in his car again. 

“Stay,” Ricky pleaded, and EJ stopped dead in his tracks. He slammed the door shut and stormed up to Ricky, getting so close he could see the way his emerald eyes were sparkling with a mix of tears and rain. He gulped, licking his lips. He noticed EJ following the movement, and he felt proud he still held power over the older boy. EJ looked at him expectantly, since the younger boy had just screamed at him to not leave. “You can’t leave again. Promise me you won’t leave again,” Ricky cried, grabbing the older boys face. “I never even said I wanted to get back together,” EJ said, and Ricky pulled away quickly. EJ laughed and grabbed his hands again and put them back on his cheeks. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Of course I want to get back together. I kicked myself every day because of what I did and god Ricky Bowen I love you with every ounce of my body and-“ He was cut off by Ricky’s lips on his own, silencing him. It quickly heated up, filled with love, anger, hurt, lust, and pretty much every emotion one could go through. 

They stayed for minutes, in the pouring rain, their bodies keeping the others warm. When they pulled apart, they heard claps from afar and noticed the entire drama club and audience had seen their entire moment. “So much better than the Little Mermaid,” Gina whispered to Nini, who nodded her head. Ricky laughed and hid his head shyly in EJ’s chest, and EJ couldn’t feel happier to be back where he belonged. Holding his world in his arms while surrounded by his family. He looked at Gina who was either crying or just soaked, probably the latter, and mouthed a thank you. She nodded her head and held onto Nini even tighter, smiling. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Probably will never write again lmao. There’s also probably major grammar mistakes cause I’ve got a headache and it’s 10 at night so yeah. Have a good night or day, whenever you’re reading this! <3


End file.
